Smokepelt's History
by Reyco4life
Summary: Smokepelt is a lively young warrior with the ambition to become leader. But after the death of his brother and his closest friend, Darkfur, he doesn't know if he can hold on. (Sorry if I make stuff seem weird. This is my first story. XP)
1. Character Descriptions

**A/N: These are the cats that are going to be in Smokepelt's History. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Name-Smokepelt

Appearance- pale gray tom with green eyes.

Mate- Fidgethare- dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits- Rainkit, Graykit, and Redkit.

Kit Descriptions-Rainkit- pale gray tom with amber eyes and white ears, muzzle, paws, and tail tip. Graykit- dark gray tom with forest green eyes and black stripes. Redkit- light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Family-Cloudfur(mother), Shadepelt(father), Snowsky(sister), Pebblefoot(brother), Runningswift(brother), and Darkpaw(brother, desceased).

Family Desriptions-Cloudfur- pretty white she-cat with green eyes. Shadepelt- stormy gray tom with yellow eyes. Snowsky- white she-cat with yellow eyes. Pebblefoot- white tom with pale gray patches and amber eyes. Runningswift- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes. Darkpaw- black tom with yellow eyes.

Name- Cloudfur

Appearance- pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

Mate- Shadepelt- stormy gray tom with yellow eyes.

Kits-Snowsky, Pebblefoot, Runningswift, Smokepelt, and Darkpaw

Name- Shadepelt

Appearance-stormy gray tom with yellow eyes.

Mate- Cloudfur- pretty white she-cat with green eyes.

Kits- Snowsky, Pebblefoot, Runngswift, Smokepelt, and Darkpaw.

Name- Snowsky

Appearance- white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Mate- Lynxtooth- cream tom with blue eyes.

Kits- Heatherpaw, Lionpaw, Softpaw, and Patchpaw.

Kit Descriptions- Heatherpaw- cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Lionpaw- golden- ginger tom with yellow eyes. Softpaw- white she-cat with yellow eyes. Patchpaw- white she-cat with cream patches and blue eyes.

Name- Pebblefoot

Appearance- white tom with pale gray patches and amber eyes.

Mate- Moonwish- silvery-gray she-cat with black spots and blue eyes.

Kits- Silverkit and Ashenkit.

Kit Descriptions- Silverkit- Silvery-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Ashenkit- pale gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes.

Name- Runningswift

Appearance- pale brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Mate- none. He's single. :3

Kits- *sighs* why would he have kits if he was single?

Name- Darkpaw

Appearance- black tom with yellow eyes.

Mate- he died before he could have one. _

Kits- now, why would he have kits? Are you people stupid or something?

Name- Dewstar

Appearance- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Mate- Clovermoon- tabby gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits- Tinycloud- pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Echofrost- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Stormstripe- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Name- Clovermoon

Appearance- tabby gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Mate- Dewstar- brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Kits-Tinycloud, Echofrost, and Stormstripe.

Name- Tinycloud

Appearance- pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

Mate- none

Name- Echofrost

Appearance- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Mate- Shadefire- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Kits- none

Name- Stormstripe

Appearance- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Mate- none


	2. Chapter 1

SMOKEKIT

Smokekit woke up to a beam of sunlight shining on his face. He looked up at a crack in the woven twigs and ferns of the ThunderClan nursery. He looked around and saw that Cloudfur, Darkkit, Snowkit, Runningkit, Pebblekit, Hollyberry, Lynxkit, Moonkit, and Fidgetkit were still sleeping. "Cloudfur, can I go outside?" he mewed to his mother, prodding her stomach with his tiny paws. "Mm-hm," she murmured, still half asleep. "Yay!" he mewed excitedly. He trotted out of the nursery and saw that the camp was already bustling with cats getting food, talking, and sharing tongues. Smokekit saw Dewstar, the leader, talking to his mate, Clovermoon. A few tail-lengths away from them, their kits, Tinypaw, Echopaw, and Stormpaw, were listening to an elder named Viperfang tell the story about the time he fought off two dogs at once when he was an apprentice. Smokekit trotted over to them and sat down next to Tinypaw. "… and then I scratched the dog on the left across the eyes," he was saying. "The dog squealed like a young kit and dashed away. So I turned to the other dog and hissed. It realized that its friend was gone and growled. Then I jumped on its back and dug my teeth into its neck. It squealed, too, and reared up, throwing me off. It ran after its friend, at least as fast as it could with the nasty cut on its leg that I had given it," Viperfang mewed. He saw Smokekit now sitting next to the apprentices and nodded his head in greeting. "Who let you out of the nursery early, Smokekit?" he mewed. "Cloudfur," Smokekit replied, puffing out his chest a little bit and sitting up straighter. "Am I not old enough to be outside the nursery by myself? I'll be six moons old tomorrow." Tinypaw rolled her eyes. "We all know your ceremony's tomorrow. You've been telling us for _days_," she mewed. She nudged Smokekit a bit with her shoulder, and he toppled over. "Oof!" he said. He got up and shook the dust off his pelt, making go everywhere. "Agh! Smokekit!" Tinypaw yowled. "Now I'm covered in dirt!" She shook off, sending the dust into the air. Echopaw, who was sitting next to Tinypaw, squealed as the dust settled on her brown tabby fur, and shook off, successfully covering her brother, Stormpaw, in a layer of dust. Stormpaw got up, laughing, and shook off, getting everyone all dirty again. Tinypaw tackled Stormpaw playfully, and they went rolling on the ground. Echopaw, wanting in on the fun, jumped on Stormpaw, teaming up on him. They all broke away and scrambled up, covered in dust, their fur spikey and sticking out at different angles. Tinypaw was next to Echopaw, and they were crouching in front of Stormpaw. Stormpaw was crouched, growling playfully, in front of his sisters. Smokekit crouched, also, about to spring in and help Stormpaw, but Viperfang laid his tail on the kit's back. Smokekit looked up at the elder. "You'll get your turn soon enough," Viperfang mewed. "Aww!" Smokekit complained, but he sat down obediently to watch the apprentices spar.

**Sorry this was so short! Also, I hope you liked it! Please, please, PLEASE follow, favorite, and review! :)**


End file.
